A Day at the Beach
by AnimeFreak145
Summary: This is just a simple one shot about Gon, Killua, some other members of HXH and my OC, Irisviel, spending a day at the beach and attending a festival at night. Follow the two best friends as they mildly express their feelings for each other. For more info about Illumi's relationship with Iris, check out my story Expressionless Freak.R&R Warning: Shounen ai. Don't like Don't Read.


**This is my first ever shounen ai. Though slight, it's still present. R&R. Flames are not discouraged. **

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

One Shot

"Cannon Ball!" Gon shouted as he catapulted into the water.

"Wait for me!" Killua shouted after his best friend, before following after him.

While they played, Kurapika sat on his beach mat and enjoyed the sun while reading a book.

"Hey, Kurapika," Gon called out, "Why don't you join us?"

"No thanks," he shouted back.

Leorio, on the other hand, was on the barbeque. As he flipped the burgers,, two bikini clad girls strolled by. All time seemed to stop as his eyes followed their model figures.

"Well hello there," he flirted and rested his hand down. The girls acknowledged him, but squeled as they witnessed his hand being caught on fire. Apparently, he wasn't paying attention and lay his hand down on the hot grill.

"AHHHH!" he jumped into the water in an attempt to cool his hand.

"Way to go, Leorio!" Gon cheered his friend on, unaware of what took place at the grill.

"Ne, Killua," Gon then addressed his friend, "When is Iris going to come?"

"Not sure, but I hope she doesn't bring Illumi along," he answered. Unfortunately, he spoke too soon. Coming from the west side of the beach, Iris and Illumi walked side by side.

**Irisviel P.o.V.**

"Come on ,Illumi, cheer up." I was practically begging my beach partner.

"I don't enjoy the beach, but I came here to meet an old friend," he answered.

"So you didn't come because I asked you?" I used my puppy dog watery eyes.

"In actuality, you didn't ask me. I found out on my own."

"Well, you could have at least pretended I asked you." I pouted and brushed past him.

Spotting Killua and Gon, I tackled them as I jumped into the water.

"What are you two naughty boys doing? You think I don't know about Killua's cru-

Killua put a hand to my mouth and shot me a glare.

"Uhhhh…" it was definitely an awkward moment, "Why don't I just go bother Kurapika?" I sped off.

**Normal P.o.V.**

"What was that all about?" Gon asked.

N-nothing," Killua answered. His crush on Gon wasn't about to be revealed right now, but maybe at tonight's festival.

"Kurapika~!" Iris called out .

"Hello, Irisviel," he formally greeted.

"Ohh Kurapika, you don't have to be so formal," she complained. "Lighten up," she said, rubbing his shoulders.

Quickly stealing his book away, Iris ran up the beach.

"If ya want it, come and get it!"

Having nothing else to do, and knowing Iris wouldn't give up until he chased her, he ran after the giggling woman. Catching up to her, he tackled her to the ground and took hold of the book.

"I got it."

Walking back to their friends, Kurapika asked, "Are you sure Illumi wouldn't mind?"

"I don't know, and even if he did, I definitely wouldn't care," Iris stuck her nose in the air.

Gon and Killua lay flat on the beach, looking up at the clouds.

"Hey Gon, want to go to the festival with me?" Killua asked.

Gon smiled at his best friend. "Sure."

Killua returned a smile, but his smile soon melted away as he imagined Iris's reaction. She would definitely tease him from now till next year.

"Is Irisviel here?" Leorio popped out of no where.

"Yeah, why?" Killua answered.

"Nothing," he replied. "Is your brother here too?" his expression soured.

"Yeah."

Leorio gloomily walked away.

"Poor Leorio," Gon commented. "Is that Hisoka?" Gon pointed.

There, the red headed clown stood from the water in slow motion. Whipping back his hair, he ran his right hand through it and looked over at a group of girls with hearts in their eyes.

He then started walking over to where Killua and Gon were.

"What are you doing here?" Killua glared.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" he feigned hurt.

He then smirked and turned to Gon. This action did not go unnoticed as Killua stood up and blocked Hisoka from nearing Gon any further.

"What? Cant an old friend say hi?" he put up his hands.

Killua's glaring didn't subside, instead, he grabbed Gon's hand and dragged the naïve boy away from the clown. As they walked away, Hisoka licked his lips. Then, spotting Irisviel and Kurapika, he ldecided to give his greetings.

Meanwhile, Gon and Killua were off to a secluded side of the Gon had had enough of Killua's dragging, he loosened Killua's grip on him.

"Killua," Gon took his hand, "Calm down, you don't have to worry about Hisoka taking me away."

Killua sighed and looked into Gon's earnest eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Hisoka approached the two.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Oh, hey Hisoka," Iris greeted.

"What brings you here?" Kurapika asked.

"Here to enjoy the beach and say hi to an old friend," he answered.

"Well then, if you're looking for Illumi, I've got no idea where he is," Iris spoke. Just as she said this, Illlumi dug himself out of the sand, his head sticking out of the ground. Her eyes twitched with annoyance.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" an anime vein popped on her head.

Hisoka chuckled.

"Shut it, Chuckles," Iris snapped at him.

Illumi dug himself completely out of the hole and faced Iris. She blushed slightly at the perfect view of his chest. He suddenly picked her up.

"L-let go of me, you idiot," she struggled against his bare chest. Carrying her away, he looked back and waved to Hisoka.

"Ja ne," he waved back, "Don't be too rough with her in bed now." Hisoka chuckled, much to Irisviel's annoyance.

"Damn you, clown," she muttered, accepting defeat.

Festival

At the festival, Killua sported a light blue yukata and Gon, a green one.

"Where's Iris-ne chan?" he asked.

"I don't think she's coming," Killua answered.

Ever since Gon met Irisviel, the two developed a brother sister relationship almost immediately. Gon was truly disappointed with Killua's answer. But on the bright side, she wouldn't be here to tease him about his developing relationship with Gon.

"I saw Illumi whisk her away somewhere," Hisoka approached the two from behind, causing them to shiver.

"Let's go," Killua defensively took Gon's hand. First, they went to an ice-cream stand. Then, they decided to spy on Kurapika and his date. What surprised them the most was that Hisoka was with a girl. And that girl happened to be one of their friends. Her name was Miyabi and she was a powerful nen user. She had dark blonde hair and amber eyes just like Hisoka. Getting tired of sneaking around, the two boys decided to go to a secluded area. They walked to a place where there was less light. The stars shone brightly as the light lessened.

As the fireworks started, Gon watched in amazement. Killua looked over at Gon as if it was the first time seeing him. As different coulors exploded in the sky, Gon took hold of Killua's hand and smiled.

In turn, Killua smiled.

What was Illumi and Iris up to? Well, he took her to one of his family's villas, where they watched horror movies, much to Illumi's disappointment. He was definitely expecting them to be in bed… Poor Illumi.

**Author's note: Well… how was it? Just to let you know, some of this story plot will be incorporated into my other story. Not the shounen ai though. Characters Irisviel, Miyabi, and Kurapika's mysterious date are all in my story Expressionless Freak! Miyabi and the unknown character are not yet introduced. To find out more about Irisviel, go check out Expressionless Freak!**


End file.
